Transformers: The last Airbender
by melishade4ever
Summary: After Ratchet attempts to build a spacebridge and it malfunctions and explodes, NEST ends up having five teens in there base. But what if there's more to them that meets the eye? Takes place about a year after ROTF.
1. Chapter 1

The wind softly blew into the night as the moon shone down on the earth. The silence of the night was interrupted by a loud chopping noise and an engine sound.

A black helicopter and three cargo planes flew towards a military base. Inside the plane were military soldiers relaxing in their seats after a hard mission. There were a couple of medics tending to the soldiers that were injured.

"Another injury?" a man with dark skin and no hair asked.

"I got this injury while saying your ass." another man retorted as he showed the dark skin man his burnt hand. He had light skin and short brown hair.

The dark man chuckled. "Your wife's gonna kill you."

"That's why we have a medical team back at NEST, Epps." the light skinned man said.

"Alright, Captain Lennox," Epps mocked.

The aircraft arrived at Diego Garcia. Soldiers began stepping out of the airplanes and helicopter, some of them helping out wounded men.

"All Autobots, report to their hangar. All wounded men report to the infirmary." someone over the speakers announced.

NEST is a secret organization created by the U.S. Government three years ago. Most U.S. Agencies are well known, however this one isn't. The reason why is because NEST works with aliens.

These aliens are autonomous robotic organisms from a far away planet called Cybertron, also known as Autobots. They came to earth because they were looking for a cube called the Allspark, which restore or give life to any form of machinery. The Decepticons and their leader Megatron tried to take it and create an army, but the cube was destroyed in Tranquility, causing the Decepticon leader's demise.

The secret about them was kept for almost two years, until Megatron was revived and the Fallen came to earth, making himself known and exposing the secret. Now everyone on the planet knew that the Autobots existed.

One of the cargo planes opened and two cars drove out. The first one was a flamed red and blue Peterbuilt Semi-truck. The one behind it was a black GMC-Topkick.

The two cars stopped and began making clicking noises. They both transformed into tall metal humanoids. The only difference was the black one was shorter than the red and blue and that it had a scar over its right eye.

"The only downside about these missions is the transportation. They really give a crick in the neck." the black one slightly complained.

"Well we're back at base, Ironhide," Lennox began, "so you can stretch all you want."

"There are slightly more injured men and casualties than before." the red and blue robot observed with a deep voice.

"Guess we weren't prepared as much Optimus," Epps said, "There's nothing we can do. We just have to help the men that are injured."

Optimus Prime is the well known leader of the Autobots. He is strong, serious, bold, and always protects those in need. His weapon specialist Ironhide. Majority of the time he is a hardcore 'Bot, but if you really got to know him, he's a softy.

"I'm probably going to have to go to Ratchet for another check-up." Ironhide grumbled, "Or I have to face his wrenches."

"The one thing that Ironhide fears most," Lennox smirked as the four made their way to the Autobot hangar.

"Watch it." Ironhide warned.

"Speaking of Ratchet, isn't he working on something right now?" Epps asked.

"Ratchet has been working on new means of transportation for supplies and our men." Optimus informed.

* * *

"Almost there," a yellow green robot muttered to himself as he was screwing a bolt to a circle-like opening. He was currently working on his new invention in the Autobot hangar.

His name is Ratchet, the Autobot medic and one of Optimus' old friends. He always had a knack for inventions and was always cranky when his patients wouldn't listen to him. And if you pissed him off, he would throw wrenches.

He was also with other Autobots in the hangar: Sideswipe, Arcee** (she was the only one of the Arcee twins that wasn't killed in ROTF), **and Skids and Mudflap, the most annoying set of Autobot twins to exist EVER!

He wiped his hands together as he finished his masterpiece.

"Yo Doc Bot!" one of the twins yelled.

Ratchet cringed as he turned around to see the twins. He also saw Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps walk into the hangar.

"It's about time that you four came back," Ratchet said, "I was tempted to throw a wrench at the twins."

"That ain't have ya feel. Ya still love us." Mudflap smiled.

They both yelped as they ducked to the floor, avoiding a wrench that hit the wall.

Sideswipe chuckled. "About time he snapped,"

"So what's with the giant thing, or whatever it is?" Lennox asked.

"This piece of machinery is known as a spacebridge. With this we can transport anything or anyone anywhere around the world or in space. The only thing required are the coordinates in order to be transported." Ratchet explained.

Epps whistled. "You really outdid yourself this time."

"However I still need to test it out. I built this from scratch so this could still be unstable." Ratchet informed.

"Then fire away," Lennox said.

Ratchet motioned his hand for everyone to take a step back. He pressed a small button and the spacebridge began to power up. He put the switch on a table and checked the monitors.

Small sparks of electricity began to appear as something was slowly beginning to form. Ratchet widened his eyes as he looked at the monitors.

"Damn!" Ratchet cursed.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"The spacebridge is overloading!" Ratchet answered.

"Well then turn it off!" Lennox yelled.

They all heard a crashing noise as they turned to see Skids next to the table the switch was on. They looked at the floor to see the switch in small pieces.

"Was that the switch?" Skids asked nervously.

"The fuck man!" Mudflap yelled at his brother.

"Everyone get down!" Epps yelled.

The Autobots, Lennox, and Epps took cover as the spacebridge exploded.

Everyone kept coughing as the smoke in the Autobot hangar began to clear up.

"Well that was fun," Ironhide remarked sarcastically.

"The spacebridge must've been using too much power," Ratchet explained, "I would've been able to shut it down, but someone had to destroy the switch!"

"Sorry?" Skids shrugged nervously.

They all widened their eyes as they heard a childlike groan.

"What was that?" Sideswipe asked.

The smoke completely cleared up and everyone looked in shock. In the middle of the Autobot hangar were five teens.

Two of them were Native American teens: one male, one female. The female had long brown hair while the male had short hair tied in a ponytail. They both wore blue forms of shirts and pants with brown shoes. The girl had a small pouch of water at her side while the boy had a sword and a boomerang on his back.

One of them was a short female with white skin. She had black hair tied in a form of a bun with a green headband with pom-poms at the side. She wore entirely green and wore no shoes, revealing her dirty feet.

The other one was a tall teenage male with white and short brown hair. He had a red scar that took up a little less than half of the left side of his face. He wore mostly red with small edges of golden yellow. On his back were two curved edged swords.

The last one had white skin with no hair at all. He wore an orange and yellow sash and brown pants and brown shoes. He had a staff in his left hand and had blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms.

"What the?" Ironhide questioned.

"Hey!" Lennox yelled as he ran over to the one with the arrows.

"Kid, come on wake up!" Lennox yelled as he tired to shake him awake. The boy tried to open his eyes and see, but he passed out.

"Get these kids to the infirmary!" Lennox ordered.

* * *

"The kids are stable," the medic informed, "They just passed out. They'll wake up in a couple of hours. The latest is tomorrow."

Lennox and Epps sighed with relief.

"But where did the two get the weapons?" Ironhide asked.

Epps picked up the two curved edged swords and slightly unsheathed it. "I don't know, but these are pretty good edges."

"Ratchet, I wish to speak with you in private." Optimus whispered.

Ratchet looked back at the kids before they walked away.

"The children may have come from the spacebridge explosion. That is the only reasonable explanation at the moment. We need to know where they are from in order to send them back." Ratchet declared.

"I am quite aware of that, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," Optimus said, "When I was near those children," Optimus opened his chest and took out the Matrix of Leadership.

Ratchet widened his optics to see the Matrix glowing violently.

"The Matrix has never reacted like that before." Ratchet said.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed, "I believe that someone out of those children is causing the Matrix to react like this."

"But who?" Ratchet asked.

**Me: I do not care what you guys say at all. I'm going to do this crossover no matter what. Anyway there's been a guest reviewer asking me to do a crossover on Final Fantasy. I will do the crossover, but I still need to get more information on the thing and find out what to do with it. For the Naruto Shippden crossover I'm planning to start it off when they are in season 2 of Transformers Prime because there's only going to be 13 episodes in the season. And I've been watching a new anime which I plan to make crossovers out of: Fairy Tail. I've been watching it and I am hooked and I will plan to do crossovers on that anime. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Epps was calmly breathing as he slept in a chair in the emergency room. Some of the soldiers have been taking turns watch the five kids that appeared after the spacebridge accident, in case one of the woke up. But Epps had gotten a little bit tired and fell asleep.

He then suddenly woke up from a crashing noise and got out of his chair by instinct. He looked at his surroundings to see each of the children wide awake in a standing position. He looked down to see the thing that crashed was an IV. The liquid contents inside spilled across the floor. Epps didn't know how but he just assumed that something ripped it. He then looked at the kids to see them staring at him, and Epps noticed that each one had a different eye color.

The one with the scar had amber like eyes. Epps could've mistaken them for gold. The siblings both had bright blue eyes. The short girl had a mix of green and gray. He could've sworn that she was blind. The one with the arrows had gray stormy eyes.

There was an awkward silence between them before the one with the arrows decided to speak up.

"Um...hi." he greeted. The one with the scar and the boy sibling both face palmed and groaned.

Epps slowly relaxed and put his arms to his side. "Sorry if I scared you guys. It was kind of a natural reflex."

"It's okay." the girl sibling said, "We're sorry if we broke your...thing."

"That's alright," Epps reassured, "NEST will probably get another one in about a week."

The kids looked at them in confusion.

"We're in a bird's nest?" the short girl asked.

Epps was about to explain, but stopped for a brief moment remembering what Ratchet said:

* * *

_"The spacebridge is a portal. It can open to and from different worlds." Ratchet explained to everyone, "I had already ran some scans on their clothing and items. They do come from a different world, but their world may be...outdated."_

_"What do you mean by outdated?" Ironhide demanded._

_"Their world is not fully advanced like ours." Ratchet answered, "At least from what I've gathered so far. You must be very careful with what you say around these children. Who knows how they will react? Especially since they are in a different place,"_

* * *

"It's just the name of our base." Epps said simply, not wanting to overwhelm them with information.

They all suddenly heard a growling noise and looked to see the short girl put a hand on her stomach.

"Do you guys have any meat?" the girl asked.

"Toph!" the girl sibling explained.

"What?" the short girl questioned, "Who knows how long we've been out?"

"I'm with Toph on this one." the boy sibling agreed.

The girl sibling groaned. "Really, Sokka?"

Epps smiled to himself. "Well we do have a cafeteria. They may be serving some meatballs in there."

"Whoo hoo!" the girl Epps assumed was Toph cheered.

Epps then opened the door out of the emergency room and lead them down the hall to the cafeteria. He looked back at them to see them looking around with awe and curiosity.

'Guess that Ratchet was right.' Epps thought.

"Hey, um, sir?" the boy with the arrows began, "Why are the hallways so tall?"

"We...have a lot of cargo." Epps lied. He then felt like someone's eyes were on him, but he shrugged it off.

They arrived at the cafeteria and Epps noticed the expression on the teens faces.

"There's a lot of people here." the girl sibling remarked.

"They're awake already?" a voice questioned in surprise.

They all looked over to see Lennox walking up to them.

"Yeah," Epps answered, "And they broke an IV."

"What's an IV?" Epps heard one of them whisper to each other.

"Anyway," Lennox began, "You guys are probably hungry, so I'll help you guys get something to eat."

Lennox walked over to the line, but the five children still stood where they were, unsure.

"Relax," Epps reassured, "Lennox doesn't bite. He's one of my best friends."

The kids were still hesitant, but followed him anyway. Once they got their food, they sat down at one of the tables and began to eat.

"So where is this place exactly?" the girl sibling asked.

"Well this is a secret base," Lennox began to explain, "so we're not allowed to tell you."

"How come you're keeping it secret from us?" the boy sibling asked suspiciously, "You're hiding something from us."

"Look, kid," Epps began, "Technically, kids aren't even suppose to be here. You have to be over eighteen to be here and know about the base. And also it's government protocol."

"It makes sense," the boy with the scar began.

"By the way, my name is Epps," Epps introduced himself before he gestured over to his friend, "This my friend, William Lennox."

"You guys have really weird names." the short girl remarked.

"Well can you at least tell us your names?" Lennox asked.

"I'm Aang." the one with the arrows introduced.

"Katara." the girl sibling said.

"Sokka."

"Toph BeiFong."

"Zuko."

"Those are some pretty unique names." Lennox complimented, "You don't usually get those kinds of names unless you're from a foreign country."

"Well what kind of names are common here?" Aang asked.

"Will, Mary, or Bob." Epps answered.

Sokka tried to hold in a laugh. "What kind of name is Bob?"

"Apparently a silly one." Zuko answered.

"Yo, Captain!" a voice called out.

Everyone at the table turned to see two twins walking up to them. They both had dark skin and black hair with two different highlights: green and red. They both wore the same outfit: a jean jacket with a plain white t-shirt and baggy short, but they were both in different colors red and green. They also had electric blue eyes.

Lennox sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"What?" the one in green said as innocent as possible, "What makes ya think we did somethin'?"

"You cause trouble almost every day and end up with a wrench in the head." Epps answered.

"That don't me we did somethin'" the red one retorted.

The twins looked over at the five teens.

"They're awake already?" the red one asked.

"Guys, this is Skids and Mudflap," Lennox introduced, "Skids and Mudflap, this is Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko."

Skids and Mudflap looked at the five in confusion. "What kinda names are those?"

"Uncommon ones." Epps answered.

"I think your death is coming right around the corner." Toph calmly informed as she ate her food.

"Bitch, what are y-Ah!" Mudflap yelled as a wrench was thrown as his head.

"Muflap-Ah!" Skids yelled as a wrench was thrown at him too.

Everyone turned except for Toph to see a man around his fifties with white hair and a white beard with electric blue eyes. He wore a neon yellow green jacket with dark pants and black boots. And he had a very deadly look in his eyes.

"What have I told you idiots about pulling pranks in base?" the man growled dangerously.

"It was just a small one." Skids smiled sheepishly.

The two twins held each other in fear as the man pulled out another wrench.

"I don't care!" the man yelled as he raised the wrench, "You nearly got one of my tools broken, like you did yesterday, before-"

"Ratchet," Lennox interrupted as he pointed to the five teens.

The man known as Ratchet looked over to see Zuko, Aang, and Katara looking at him with wide eyes, Sokka slightly hiding behind Katara, and Toph still eating her food.

"Seems we found someone's anger that can rival Zuko's." Katara remarked, earning a glare from Zuko.

Ratchet cleared his throat as he put his wrench away. "Sorry about that. These two just cause the most trouble around here. My name is Ratchet: medical expert and inventor."

The teens just waved hello.

"I was going to find out if you were already awake, but since you are, I am afraid we need to take care of some business." Ratchet proclaimed.

"Business?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry," Lennox reassured, "We're just going to ask a couple of questions. So just follow us and we'll take you to Optimus."

The five looked at each other for a moment before they got up and followed Lennox and Epps. Ratchet looked back at the twins with an icy glare before he threw a wrench at them and left.

* * *

"I still can't get over the fact that this place is huge." Sokka remarked, "Are you sure that this is all cargo?"

"Pretty much." Ratchet lied, "That how the base was built. We also have to keep important items as well in vaults."

"Vaults? We don't have that kind of stuff in the Earth Kingdom." Aang said.

Ratchet, Epps, and Lennox stopped and looked at them in confusion.

"What did I say?" Aang asked.

"Nothing." Epps answered, "we'll explain everything when we get there."

They all arrived at the Autobot hangar and saw one man looking over some data while another one was leaning over in a chair. One of them had blue hair and a short beard. He wore a red shirt with a blue leather jacket that had red flames. He wore blue jeans and black boots. The other one that was in the chair had black hair with a scar that went over his right eye. He wore a black tank top with black military shorts and boots. And they both had electric blue eyes.

"What's up with everyone having blue eyes?" Sokka asked.

"You have blue eyes too, you know." Aang pointed out.

"So the squirts are up already?" the black haired one asked as he got up from the chair and walked up to them.

"Great way to start a conversation 'Hide." Lennox remarked sarcastically.

"Hide?" Toph smirked.

Ironhide looked over at Toph. "Might want to want it little lady."

"And what are you going to do about it, 'Hide?" Toph asked.

"That's Ironhide to you." he corrected.

"So what?" Toph shrugged off like she didn't care.

"Uh guys, can we not do this right now?" Aang asked.

The two glared at each other before Ironhide spoke. "Got some guts kid. I'm impressed."

Toph smirked.

The one that was looking over the papers came walking up towards them. "Ironhide, that is enough."

Ironhide sighed. "Alright Prime."

The man looked over at the five. "My name is Optimus Prime."

Aang was the one who walked up to him while he held out his hand and spoke. "Hi, my name is Aang."

Optimus kept a calm expression and shook Aang's hand as he felt his actual body through the holoform. The Matrix of Leadership was reacting violently.

"These are my friends: Katara, her brother, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko." Aang introduced without noticing anything wrong.

"It is nice to meet you all." Optimus said.

"Now that we all know each other," Ratchet began, "We are going to have to discuss some important matters. Do you remember anything before you all ended up in our base?"

"We were camping out in the woods for a break, but then we saw a bright light that sucked us in. Next thing we knew we were here." Katara explained.

Ratchet tapped his chin, thinking of a way to explain this to them without making it sound as crazy as possible. "I believe we may have an explanation for this. Do you see that machine over there?"

The five looked over to see a circle like portal that almost touched the ceiling.

"That is called a spacebridge." Ratchet explained, "I has the ability to transport anything or anyone to different location, either here or across the universe. However, it overloaded and the twins broke the damn switch, so now you five are on a different world, probably parallel to your own."

The five were dumbstruck. Trapped on another world with no way of getting back home?

"What?" Zuko asked, "You mean that we're on another world with no way of getting back?"

"I will probably have to do some reconstruction and make sure that everything is stabilized to send a human through, other than that you five cannot go back to your world." Ratchet declared.

"What?!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed Ratchet's jacket, "We need to go back right now! We have duties to our world and we just ended a war! Our world could go out of balance again!"

"Sokka calm down." Aang said, "They have a way to get us back, so just give them some time. I worried too but we can't do anything right now."

Sokka sighed as he let go of Ratchet's jacket.

"How about we show you guys what else is around before we give you guys room." Lennox said to break up the silence, "You guys are having it pretty rough right now."

"I think that would help." Aang said.

Lennox beckoned them to follow him and the five did. As they left, Optimus noticed Toph glaring at them, almost like she knew they were hiding something.

"Did the kids just say they ended a war?" Ironhide asked, "And that they have duties?"

"It would seem so." Ratchet answered.

"There is however...something else." Optimus added.

"Something else?" Epps asked.

Optimus nodded his head. "The Matrix of Leadership was violently reacting when I shook Aang's hand."

* * *

"Out of all the things that have happened to us, the spirit world, the Fire Nation attacking us, this is the worst yet." Katara said as she sat on her bed.

Lennox gave them all new rooms to sleep in, but the guys had to sleep in different rooms than the girls. However the guys were just dropping by before they went to bed.

"Well at least they're working on a way to get us back home." Aang said, trying to look on the bright side.

"That still doesn't matter," Zuko retorted, "You're the Avatar and I'm the Firelord. If we're gone the whole world could be thrown into chaos."

"And I'm a teacher at a metalbending school." Toph added.

"What are we going to do?" Sokka asked.

They all hung their heads. There was nothing else that they could do but wait.

"But I kind of thought something was up." Toph began.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Those guys we just met, 'Hide and the Prime guy. When I felt them, they felt kind of hollow." Toph explained.

"Hollow?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Toph answered, "They felt kind of empty."

Aang remained quiet. He also noticed something too. When he shook Optimus' hand, he felt some kind of raw, powerful, spiritual energy. Just what was this place hiding from them?

**Me: I'm still alive everyone! So it seems that I haven't update in about a month. And I specifically said that I would have more of a difficult time putting up stories whenever I'm free. Do you want to know why? BECUASE I DON'T HAVE TIME ANYMORE! I have to do a drawing for AP Art each week. And if it's not AP worthy, I have to redo that drawing and do a new one, so it keeps adding up. And then I have a bunch of other stuff I won't get into. I'm trying to please you guys and I'm trying to please my dad with my grades. And if you're an Adventure Time fan, I put a one shot about Marceline and Bubblegum after the Sky Witch episode about why she wanted to get Hambo back so go check that out. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
